For example, an airbag device for a driver's seat may be installed in a steering wheel for conducting automobile steering operations, and a mounting member such as an emblem of an automobile company may be mounted to the obverse side of a cover part of the airbag device. An exemplary technique for interlocking an emblem with a cover part is disclosed in Patent Document 1.